1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and a method of identifying security of an electronic device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method of enhancing security of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to advances in information communication technology and semiconductor technology, an electronic device provides various services such as voice call service, messenger service, broadcasting service, and wireless Internet service and is becoming an important tool for information delivery and one of the necessities of modem life.
Recently, the electronic device has provided security for financial transaction services and provided business processing services for a user's convenience. Hence, the electronic device can store security information for providing financial transaction services and business processing services.
A Linux-based electronic device can provide flexibility to allow users to freely modify the system based on the openness of Linux. However, the Linux-based electronic device is also vulnerable to security breaches due to the openness of Linux.